The Real Me?-Neji
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


My clan is the famous Mitsuki Clan; we are each born with a protector sprit, inside us. Once every three generations a young baby is born who has a sprit unlike any other and is name the next clan leader, I am that girl. My name is Yoko Mitsuki and my protector is the Dragon of Light, he is different from all other protectors, he only chooses a child that is and always will be pure of heart, although I am no longer a child I am 16. I recently became the clan leader and decided to go to a nearby village to talk to Lady Tsunade my old friend and confidant.

I walked in the gate noticing a group of people who looked about 16 staring at me; I was wearing a dark cloak over me and a hood to cover my face so as not to be recognized. I walked over to them and threw my hood back knowing I surprised them, I was told I was beautiful, but my ears were pointed and my hair was an aqua color. I smiled and said, "Might one of you show me to the Hokage's office I have an opponent with an old friend?" The girls were glaring at me and the boys all stood with their mouths open, but an older man shook his head at them and stepped forward bowed and said, "I would be honored to escort you my lady!"

I looked at him and knew instantly all about a person, a rare talent I had so I held out my hand and said, "Why thank you mister Hatake, it has been some time!" He smiled took my hand and I excepted him to shake it, but he leaned over and kissed my fingers. I looked up at him and smiled and as he started leading me away from the kids I turned and said looking in each ones eye to figure out names, "It was nice to see you I hope we will meet again, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, and young Lee!" They all looked at me shocked and I looked at an amused Kakashi and said, "Shall we?" He nodded and as we walked he said, "How long has it been Yoko?"

I looked up at him and smiled as I said, "Last I saw you was when I was 6!" He sighed and said, "That long huh?" I looked ahead and said, "I assume they do not know who I am do they?" He looked behind him and said, "Them, well I doubt they know that you are a powerfull clan leader!" I giggled and said, "Good I was here to speak with Tsunade about staying in the leaf, Kakashi I really need some friends and having people know complicates things!" He nodded and as we went in to a building stopped at a door he knocked.

I smiled when I heard a voice I knew well say to come in. I opened the door and said, "Well Tsunade it has been some time!" I was standing there with one hand on my hip as she slowly looked up and grinned as she jumped out of her chair and hugged me as she said, "Yoko How have you been?" I smiled as I sat and said fine. After about an hour of explaining what was going on she permitted me to stay and said, "We do not have any housing available but for a time you can stay with Neji and Hinata Huyga!" I smiled and she told her sectary to fetch them as the girl left I said, "Please tell no one of who I am?" She nodded and I said, "I have met the two already, Neji is quite interesting!" She raised an eyebrow at me just as the door opened and not only Neji and Hinata walked in but everyone from the front.

I smiled when Tsunade glared and Naruto almost yelled, "What we wanted to know what was going on!" I looked at Tsunade and said, "May I?" She just smiled and gestured for me to talk, "My name is Yoko Mitsuki and Tsunade here has granted me permission to stay in the village for a time, she has told me I will be staying with Neji and Hinata!" I then noticed that Nejis eyes had widened at my name and he blurted before I could stop him, "Youre the Mitsuki clan leader, the one with the dragon of light!" I looked down rubbing my temple and said, "I would have like to have kept that a secret but yes I am!"

I noticed Kakashi had come back and said, "Hey Uncle come here!" I had called him that for so long even though he wasn't blood, he just walked forward with his nose in that nasty book. I noticed everyone's eyes had widened when I called Kakashi Uncle and I smiled as he was standing in front of me not looking at me, so I grabbed his book and it vanished. He looked helpless and I said, "Now Kakashi that is rude, so the book is in your house but you will never find it, I put a trick of the light on it!" He puffed out and I smiled brightly as I turned to Lady Tsunade I said, "The tricks on him!" I pulled the book out of my pocket and said, "His eyes can't see them anymore, but I'll take it off when he becomes a mess Kay?"

She was laughing and I smiled big as I turned to see only Neji and Hinata left. I smiled and said, "So shall we?" Hinata smiled and blushed I looked at Neji who I just realized was checking me out, with his arms crossed across his chest, I smiled and turned invisible walked up to him dragged a finger down his chest as I whispered in his ear so no one could hear, "If you want maybe later you can see more!" I was still invisible but was sure everyone noticed his visible tense. I twirled back and heard Tsunade say, "Oh yoko it really is not nice to tease boys!" I knew she would figure it out so became visible winked and crossed my arms as I acted upset and said in a pouting voice, "But it wasn't teasing if I plan to make good on it!"

Her eyes twinkled as she said, "Fine all of you get out of my office!" I giggled and walked started out after Hinata and Neji, but before I got out the door a box was thrown at my head and Tsunade said, "At least use those!" I smiled when I saw what he had thrown at me, condoms!" I looked at her grinned and said, " Hey I may be a clan leader but I'm still human!" She chuckled and I turned ran to catch up with the Hinata and Neji.

I did and as we walked noticed Neji staring at me, I looked at him and he said, "What did she throw at you?" I smiled and said, "Oh you saw that huh?" He nodded and we had gotted Hinata's attention so I pulled out the box and tossed it to him he held it us and Hinata turned crimson while a faint blush tinted Neji's cheeks. I smiled as he tossed them back and said, "You asked!" He looked at me and I noticed the slight darkening of is eyes and blushed slightly. We entered a house and I met Hinata's dad and Neji's Uncle, he gave me a room next to Neji that had a bathroom that connected with both rooms. I looked around the room, mine at home was huge although I liked smaller rooms. I sat on the bed pulled out a scroll and all of my important items came out and I started steeint them around the room, I had almost finished when I heard someone say, "Won't your clan miss you?" I looked at the door no one there then at the bathroom door and saw Neji leaning against the doorframe. I smiled and said proudly, "I left my best friend in charge and told her if she needed me to just yell!"

He sat on my bed as I continued unpacking, I took out a perfect sculptor of Light, I call my dragon that and showed it to Neji as I said, "This is the true me!" He looked at the statue oddly and then me as he said "What?" I smiled looking at the statue I said, "The Dragon only chooses one that is and always will be pure of heart, he is not just sealed inside me like a demon he is a true and real part of me and I him!" I saw the slight lift of his mouth even though it disappeared he leaned back as he said, "What does that mean?"

I got up on the bed still holding the statue and said, "There is a story that goes with my clan would you like to hear it?" He closed his eyes and nodded so I told:

_**Long age a young woman lived within the Mitsuki clan, this was when dragons and demons roamed the earth freely and lived in peace with the humans. Young Suki was wondering in the forest when she came across a beautiful white dragon! He was injured and she could tell, for months she cared for and healed the dragon. Although he had never spoken a word, she had fallen in love with him. **_

_**When he did wake and speak to her the first words he said were, "My young Suki Destiny has brought us together!" She stared into his beautiful white eyes and that was when the romance started. When she passed she promised him every 30 years she would be reborn and find him. He in turn left his dragon form and become human to die with her and said, "I will follow you and find you so we may always be together!" And when a young woman is born with the sprit of the dragon it is said that Suki has returned to find the owner of the light.**_

I looked at Neji and smiled as I saw him watching me, I said, "I believe it whole heartedly because all before me never married and never found love, forever searching for their true love the one meant to be!" He watched me closely and said, "Do you believe you will find him?" I smiled closed my eyes and said, "I believe I will and it is said the one who does their decedents will forever reign over the Mitsuki Clan!" I laid down, turned and looked at him and said, "You seem different and I feel like I know you, I have never told any that story!"

I closed my eyes and felt his arms go around me as I fell asleep he said, "Destiny will find a way my sweet!" I knew it was not Neji's voice but was too tired to think about it. I woke up to sunshine on my face and foggily rubbed my eyes, I heard the grumble and turned then jumped up confused to find Neji asleep in my bed. I then remembered last night and crawled onto the bed I looked at him and had a memory that was not mine.

_Alabaster please I love you I need you to be with me! A dragon looked at me and said, "Suki I will always be here for you but to give up my dragon form would make me an outcast and I would not be the same!" I felt the tears run don my face, and then I ran as far away from him that I could. _

I was snapped out of the strange vision by being shaken and someone calling my name. My eyes focused and I saw Neji in front of me looking truly frightened so I smiled at him and he clamed slightly. He sighed and said, "You might want to get ready for the day, I was thinking maybe you would like to come and train with me and my team?" I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug then grabbed a cute ninja outfit, ran into the bathroom and got ready.

As I stepped out of the bathroom Neji stood from my bed and said, "I have to shower to so go ahead and eat okay!" I smiled big at him and before he shut the door to the bathroom heard someone else use me to say, **"Good morning Alabaster!" **I saw Neji open the door slightly and look at me odd but I shook my head and went down the stairs trying to figure out what the heck was going on. I smiled big when I saw Hinata and said, "Good morning Hinata!" She looked up from her cereal and waved, because her mouth was full.

I found the cereal easy and made myself a bowl and as I started to eat Hinata and I started talking, I found out she like Naruto and she looked at me and asked, "So Yoko Why was Neji in your room this morning?" I smiled and said, "Well we were talking last night and I guess we both fell asleep." She started laughing and said, "Really that's unlike Neji he never lets his guard down!" Just the he walked in and said, "Who never lets their guard down?" I smiled and both me and Hinata started giggling, he just looked at us oddly and shrugged.

Neji and I were at the training ground and I met Guy, I was sitting there listening to him talk about how important youth is. I smiled and said, "I believe youth is important but growing up is equally important because you learn from mistakes!" Everyone turned and looked at me then I grinned and said, "Hey Lee check this out!" I pulled down my socks to revel several weights on each foot and said, "It makes me a whole lot faster and I am better in battle!" Both Lee and Guy had stars in their eyes and I said, "I thought we were training today?"

That seemed to start a debate on who would fight who we decided I would spar Tenten and Neji and Lee would spare. I was up first and we both got into fighting stance as Tenten said, "Ready princes?" I smiled and disappeared as I said, "Long distance fighters need to be able to see their target!" I felt the flicker so I was visable and then as a wave of pain hit me I fell to the ground and said in a voice not my own, **"Alabaster please don't it hurts!" **My eyes had changed color and I could see all that was happening but it was like I was floating above my body.

I was looking at Neji and he was standing there confused, then I said, **"Please just show yourself I want to see you, I know it is you I feel it in this body!" **All of a sudden I was me and I looked around as I said, "Okay I need to go, Tenten I'll fight you another time!" I jumped up and ran to Tsunade. I threw open the door to see Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai. I ignored them and said, "He's here I think it is Neji! Tsunade I need to see my book!" She rose in an instance and Kakashi came over looking conserned as he said, "Are you sure?" I nodded and asked, "Tsunade what was the Dragon of lights name, I was never told but is it Alabaster?" She looked at me shocked, looked at Kakashi and said, "It's time if we do nothing they will be gone!"

I looked at her and she looked at the three watching us with confusion and said, "Get Neji in here now!" They all ran out I sat as I had a memory that was not mine:

_ "You say you love me but I am on my deathbed, but Alabaster I promise I will return to find after I die in one life I will come back to search!" The dragon looked a an older woman and as he did the dragon went into her soul what was left standing there was a young man the spitting image of Neji and he said, "Suki I will always be with you and will do the same so we might find each other and live happily as humans!" He touched my hand and said, "I love you and give you my dragon so you will know when you have found me!" I died as did the young man!_

I woke and found myself in a bed with Neji in a bed next to me and Lady Tsunade and Kakashi looking worried. I sat up and said, "Tsunade it is him, I saw it all the past!" She nodded and I said, "I know what to do to stop it!" Kakashi looked relived and I got out of the bed and was walking but it was in midair, I put my hands on my stomach and as I pulled it away a white glowing light came with them I looked at Neji and smiled as I brought the light to his chest and it entered him.

I smiled as I was kicked out of my body knowing it was only for a short time and noticed Neji still asleep being kicked out of his. I saw the confrontation go down below and Suki and Alabaster then started making out, when they pulled away they looked up at me and said, "We will always be a part of both your souls, but your life's are your own from here out!" I smiled at them as they put both me and Neji back in our bodies, I broke out into a grin and both Tsunade and Kakashi smiled back as I said, "So what does this mean?" They shrugged and we watched as Neji woke up and surprisingly remembered all that I did.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

I decided to stay in the leaf and Tsunade had decided that the whole Mitsuki clan could build their own place within the village walls. I had become close to all the people here although since the incident Neji has been avoiding me.

I was standing in front instructing the builders on the Mitsuki compound. I sighed and then smiled as I heard Naruto yell, "Hey Yoko how's it going?" He has become my best friend and I tell him everything, he knows all about Neji and how I feel. I turned looked at him smiling and said, "We are almost done building!" I pointed to a huge house and said, "That one's mine!" He did his usual grin then it faded as he asked, "Is Neji still avoiding you?"

I smiled sadly and said, "Yeah I mean I guess I understand but I would like to get to know him ya know without Alabaster or Suki here to get involved!" He nodded and said, "Well I was sent here to ask if you wanted to get ramen?" I giggled and said, "Of course I would lets go!" I started running towards the ramen shop and could hear Naruto yelling about how unfair it was that I got a head start. I made it to the Ramen bar and stood leaning against the wall when Naruto showed up I said, "Wow Slow poke what took you so long?" He was breathing hard and motioned for me to go ahead in.

I was smiling big when I walked in and saw a table full of our friends, so I walked over then noticed Neji sitting with his back to me and my smile fell. I put it back on and walked over I pushed Shika's sleeping form over so I could sit and said to everyone, "Hey so what's everyone doing?" Everyone but Neji smiled and Sakura said, "Where is Naruto?" I grinned and said, "I beat him in a race and he is outside trying to catch his breath!" Everyone laughed and all of a sudden everyone had something come up and they all left me sitting there with Neji. I smiled at him and said, "So how have you been?"

He seemed lost in thought so I stood a little upset and started to walk away. As I passed him he grabbed my arm and said, "Where are you going Yoko?" I looked into his beautiful eyes and said, "You talked to me!" I was shocked but smiled as I said, "I just thought you didn't want me here." He pulled me into a booth next to him and put his hand on my cheek I leaned into his hand as he said, "Yoko I just needed time to figure out what I was feeling!" I looked up into his eyes and mine closed as he ran his thumb across my lips.

I felt his thumb move and he replaced it with his lips, I kissed right back and it turned hot quick, we pulled away when we heard hoots and giggles from the doorway. Neji looks at me then picks me up and on his way past everyone whispers in my ear, "We'll go to your house!" I was busy and didn't respond, I was kissing his neck and heard him hiss then start running faster. I smiled into his neck and focused on that spot after about a minute he stopped and his voice was extremely low, "If you don't stop we won't make it to your house!" I looked at him and realized he was serious so I crossed my arms and pretended to pout.

As he ran by with me in his arms several of the people in my clan chuckled and shook their heads. I just waved at them as I heard them say, "Looks like our leader found him finally!"

_**3 ½ Weeks Later**_

Neji and I have been officially dating, he has moved in with me and I couldn't be happier. Neji went on a mission yesterday and is coming back today he told me to meet him at the Sakura tree field and that he had something to tell me. So I was walking with a jump in my step, I came to the field realizing that all the Sakura trees are in full bloom! I spotted Neji and started running as I shouted, "Neji!" I saw him look up just before I ran into his arms, he hugged me back and then tipped my head up as he kissed me.

I pulled away and said, "I missed you!" He smirked at me and said, "Yoko I was only gone for a day!" I smiled big and he just before he kissed me again he said. "I missed you too!" When he pulled away he pulled something out of his pocket got down on one knee and said, "Yoko I love you so much and we were destined to be together, will you marry me?" I was shocked because that was not what I thought he was going to say. I knew my answer and got down so I was at his level and said, "Neji I love you more than I thought was possible, Of course I will marry you!"

_**3 Months Later**_

We were married a month ago and at the wedding the spirits of both Suki and Alabaster showed themselves and kissed after the vows, everyone was in awe. At this moment I am freaking out along with Hinata. "Hinata I know he will be happy but I can't explain it I am scared!" I said this to Hinata as I paced the floor. She smiled as she said, "Yoko you are hilarious Neji loves you, what do you have to be scared about?" I sat next to her and said, "Yeah I know I will tell him when he gets back but I should do it alone, okay Hinata?" She nodded and said, "Well he will be back any minute, so I will go!"

She got up and had just opened the door when Neji stepped onto the step, he looked at Hinata, scoffed and side stepped her. Hinata looked like she was going to cry so I grabbed a newspaper rolled it up and hit him on the head while I said, "Neji, Be. Nice. To. Hinita!" He was trying to cover his head with his hands and said, "Okay sorry Hinata!" I smiled and dropped the paper and hugged him while he stood there with a dazed confused look on his face! Hinata was standing there smiling and waved at me as she shut the door.

I pulled away from Neji and said, "I'm glad my wonderful husband is home!" He smiled and kissed me as he said very forthright, "Do you wanna go have some fun upstairs?" I smiled and shook my head he looked disappointed so I said, "Neji I need to talk to you about something important!" He looked at me funny and I pulled him over to the couch and made him sit, as I started pacing. I glanced at him and then continued pacing trying to build my courage. He finally said, "Okay Yoko you are scaring me what the heck is going on?"

I sat next to him and just blurted, "I am having your baby!" He sat there in shock and after a few seconds said, "That's great!" I sighed completely relieved that he was happy. He got up and started towards the door, so I asked, "Where are you going?" He turned to me grinning and said, "Are you kidding I'm having a kid I have to go tell everyone!" He ran out and I sat on the couch laughing.

I had two twin girls and Neji decided that he wanted a son so we will keep trying. Funny as both my girls grew, they looked more and more like their Aunt Hinata but with a lot more spunk. We did have one son and they all grew to be strong ninja but not arrogant at all, well our girls weren't our son was defiantly his father's son.


End file.
